Daydreaming
by HermioneJeanGrangerrr
Summary: Sirius Black is one of the infamous Marauders. He's good looking and athletic. Any girl would love to date him. Samantha is a seemingly average girl. She's smart and has a lot of friends. Most people don't realize how dark her life before Hogwarts was and she'd like to keep it that way. Will the infamous Sirius Black fall for the guarded Samantha Chester?*SIRIUS BLACK/OC*
1. Chapter 1: Eye Candy

**Hello! I don't know if anyone will read this story but I'm writing for myself. I love Harry Potter and I hope that if anyone does read this, they'll excuse my poor writing abilities. I'm more of a math person. :)I'd also love it if you'd give my story a chance! I promise it gets better even though it starts a little slow.**

* * *

"Go Sirius!" I hear myself screaming as Sirius flies by on his broom. All of Gryffindor is screaming for him as he takes the quaffle down the field. He passes it to Mary Macdonald who ends up giving it back to him. He then fakes a pass back to Mary but shoots instead. The quaffle soars into the third goal post and the stands erupt in cheers. He pumps his fist in the air and smirks. He has a signature smirk that annoys me but I can't help but think he looks even more attractive smirking. If it's even possible for him to look any more attractive. I can't help but think he's lucky. He's athletic _and_ handsome. Extremely handsome I might add, with his gray eyes and black hair that falls in all the right places. All my friends agree that he's just eye candy though. All the Marauders are.

"Samantha?" Rachael says interrupting my thoughts. "Are you coming back to the common room or not?"

"Yeah" I answer after a slight pause. I realize I was too caught up in my daydreaming to see that the game had ended. I also realized that most people had left the stadium. That's awkward. "Did we win?"

"Yes, come on!" Rachael says and she grabs my hand and starts to drag me to our common room. She's shaking her head and mumbling something. Oops.

I knew there was going to be a celebration because there is always a celebration after a Gryffindor win. I was excited because I knew that James and Sirius would surely have firewhisky there. They were known for their parties after all and as a 7th year, I could legally drink. Not that I was the type of person to care about rules but it is an encouraging factor.

"When we reach the common room, the party has already begun and I immediately go for the firewhisky. "Someone's eager." I hear Rachael call from behind me. I don't have to look to know that she is rolling her eyes at me.

I eagerly pour myself some firewhisky and just as I'm about to take a sip, I hear a voice behind me. "Should I be worried about you? The way you look at that firewhisky, one would think you're an alcoholic." I turn to see that the person who had spoken was Remus. I didn't know very much about Remus Lupin besides the fact that he was friends with James, Sirius, and Peter. They called themselves the _Marauders_.

"Not yet." I respond with a slight smile. I had always admired Remus for the way he put up with James and Sirius. Especially because he tries (but fails) to talk them out of their pranks. I would assume that it isn't an easy thing to do.

"Well be careful, we all know what too much alcohol can do to you." Remus turned and walked away and Sam shuddered. Every Gryffindor knows all too well what can happen after too much alcohol. Just last year Susan Benington drank too much and wondered off into the Forbidden Forest. When she didn't come back, teachers were sent in to look for her. Eventually they found her but she wasn't the same. People said she refused to talk and would randomly start screaming. She had to be taken to St. Mungos and as far as Sam knew, she was still there.

I shook my head, trying to clear Susan Benington from my thoughts. I decided to look for Mary and Lilly, I was hoping we could play a game of Exploding Snaps. Not shockingly, I find Mary in the corner making out with a guy. _She's busy_. I sighed and continued to search for Lilly. When I spotted Lilly, I did a double take, she was talking to _James_. Lilly loathed James and seeing the two of them together was weird. I continued to look at the two of them talking, they were Head Boy and Head Girl, and I assumed they were talking about their duties. They seemed to be having a civil conversation. Then I saw Lilly dump her firewhisky on James, she turned and stormed away. I knew that something like that was bound to happen; Lilly can only tolerate James for so long. I snorted and shook my head, they were ridiculous.

"James is ridiculous." I suddenly hear a voice say. I recognize the voice instantly. It was Sirius Black and he was looking at James. I guess he must have heard me snort. The thought made me a little embarrassed but I quickly remind myself that I have no reason to care about what Sirius thinks of me.

"Yeah, I don't know why he hasn't given up by now," I say, "Lilly will never date James, it's _impossible_ "

"Try telling that to James," Sirius said, shaking his head. "He could get any girl in our year to go out with him and he obsesses over the one girl who won't."

"If music be the food of love, play on, Give me excess of it; that surfeiting, The appetite may sicken, and so die." I say quietly. I love Shakespeare and I couldn't help but think of that famous line in Lilly and James' situation.

""You know Shakespeare?" Sirius asked incredulously. I could feel my face heat up and I was embarrassed that Sirius had heard me. But I was stunned, how did Hogwarts biggest man-whore know Shakespeare? He even recognized that quote and that wasn't even from one of Shakespeare's most renowned plays. He must be a Shakespeare fan too.

"He's one of the greatest authors of all time, of course I do."

"What's your favorite one of his books?" Sirius asked, "Let me guess, _Romeo and Juliet_?"

I snorted. "Actually Macbeth, what about you?"

"Hamlet," Sirius replied. He looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he muttered something about having to use the restroom and he left.

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he left but I quickly remind myself to get a grip. I'd be lying if I told myself I wouldn't date Sirius Black but I wasn't about to start obsessing over him. He already had almost every girl at Hogwarts worshiping him and I wouldn't let myself sink to that level. He was eye candy after all. Nothing more, nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2: Tutoring Sirius Black

I woke up to sunlight streaming down on me and sighed. It was the Monday after the match on Saturday and I was not looking forward to lessons that day. I liked all my classes though and I did well in them. The sorting hat had even considered putting me in Ravenclaw before deciding on Gryffindor. I just hate getting up in the morning, especially on a Monday. I was contemplating whether to get up or not when I felt a pillow hit my head. I knew before looking that Rachael threw it at me.

"Get up Samantha!" She yelled at me. That girl was always shouting at me. I groaned into my pillow and pulled the covers tighter around me.

"Come on Sam," said Lilly. "We're all ready to go to breakfast."

"No." I said defiantly. I hated getting up in the morning. Suddenly, my covers flew off me.

"That should get her up." I heard Mary saying and when I looked at her she was tucking her wand away. I really hated my friends sometimes.

* * *

I was in potions and bored out of my mind. Slughorn was going over a potion I already knew how to brew and I just wanted him to tell us to get to work. He continued to talk and finally it seemed like he was coming to a close.

"Ok class get to work, you have exactly an hour." Slughorn said. _Finally_.

I got the ingredients I needed and began to brew my potion. The class went by quickly and I turned in my potion ten minutes early.

"Perfectly brewed Ms. Chester!" Slughorn exclaimed. "You really do have quite the aptitude for potions."

"Thank you, professor." I said in my best teacher voice. "I've always loved your class." What I said was true, I do love potions. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts were my two favorite classes.

"Well I'm glad because there is something I need to ask you," said Slughorn. "If you don't mind come see me at the end of class."

"Ok no problem professor." I said sweetly. I really was a suck up but I really do care about my classes. I have big dreams and things I need to get away from. I sat down at my desk and waited for the end of class, I only had to wait a few minutes. I then walked slowly up to Slughorn's desk. I was a little hesitant considering he'd never asked me to stay after class before.

"Samantha I have a job for you." Said Slughorn. I wasn't sure how to respond. What kind of job?

"Ok." I decided to say.

"You are very good at potions," Slughorn started to say. "A lot of people struggle in my class but there is one in particular I know that you can help." I understood why some students would be struggling. As seventh years, we take NEWT classes and NEWT's are difficult.

"I would love to help," I said. "Who would I be tutoring?"

"Sirius Black," Said Slughorn. "He is a bright boy and if you put him in the right direction, I know he'll easily pass this class." I was shocked. Sirius Black needs help? Everyone knew he was one of the smartest boys in our year. That's another annoying fact about Sirius.

"Oh ok," I said, trying not to sound as shocked as I felt. "When would I tutor him?"

"I will make a time schedule to hand to both of you. I will make it during your free hours after all your classes. I'll also try to schedule it around his quidditch practices."

"Well, professor, what if he doesn't come?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too hopeful.

"It is mandatory."

Well that's it then. I must tutor Sirius Black and he must listen to me. I just hoped he wouldn't hate me for tutoring him. It's not my fault Slughorn chose me and it's not like I asked to be a tutor, _his tutor_.

* * *

"I have to tutor Sirius Black," I said as I sat down for dinner that night. "Slughorn asked me to."

"No way!" Said Mary Macdonald.

"Isn't Sirius supposed to be super smart?" Asked Lilly.

"He his smart," I said. "I don't understand why he's been struggling."

As I said this, I realized that isn't true. I do know why he isn't doing very well in potions and it involves a certain black haired witch. Word has it that him and his girlfriend, Tiffany Smith, have been spending a lot of their time in broom cupboards. A girlfriend is the only thing I can think of that would cause Sirius's sudden struggles with potions.

"Ms. Chester," said Slughorn who must have just come up behind me. "Here is the schedule. Your first session begins tonight." I grab the schedule and begin to read.

 _ **Monday-Thursday: 8:00-9:00 PM**_  
 _ **Friday: 6:00-7:00 PM**_  
 _ **Saturday: 5:00-6:00 PM**_

 _ **Hopefully this schedule doesn't interfere with anything but if it does, you'll have to reschedule because these sessions are mandatory.**_

I look up and see Slughorn having a heated discussion with Sirius. I look away, hoping Sirius won't see me. Curiosity gets the best of me though and I look down the table and see Slughorn walking away. I am startled to see that Sirius is staring at me. Not even staring, I'd say _glaring_ at me. A wave of annoyance goes through me and I glare right back _and_ roll my eyes. Knowing he saw that, I smile and begin talking animatedly with my friends.

He can be mad at me for all I care. I knew he would be, he probably thinks I asked to tutor him. He thinks every girl is dying to get with him. Actually, that's probably true, even I would date him and I'm not proud to admit it. He's one of those guys every girl knows she shouldn't date but they also know they'd date him in a second if he asked.

* * *

Later that night I'm sitting in the common room with my potions notes spread out. I'm waiting for Sirius to get here but I doubt he'll come. Then I watch as he slides into the chair next to me.

"Hey." He says. Wow at dinner he'll glare at me and act like he hates me but now it's just a _hey_.

"Hey." Is all I can say. I don't even look up from my notes.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asks and I can tell I am annoying him by not looking at him.

"Well tell me what you're struggling with most."

"I'm Sirius Black. I don't struggle with anything."

"Well that's obviously a lie," I retort. "Slughorn wouldn't have asked me to help you if you didn't need help."

"Fine. I guess I struggle with understanding the ingredients and certain methods."

"Ok, then let's go over some of the vocabulary that's at NEWT level. I doubt we need to cover the basics."

Then I look up at him unsure. Do I need to go over the basics with him?

He must catch my quizzical stare. "No, we do not need to go over the basics." He says and he sounds annoyed. Oops.

Halfway through the session he looks at me. I stare back at him, mesmerized by his gray eyes. I quickly snap out of it and continue talking to him. That's when I feel him grab my arm. He pushes up my sleeve and looks at my arm. I am confused at first, until I realize what he must have seen. My _scar_. I always cover it with concealer, how could I be so careless? The scar covered the length of my forearm. It was a present from my father.

"How'd you get that?" He asks, still staring at it.

"None of your business." I say as heat rises to my cheeks and I yank my arm from his grasp. I mentally want to slap myself because I should have just made up some stupid story and not freaked out on him. Now he knows the scar is somewhat significant. I don't know what he is thinking about now and I don't know what to say. He's just staring at me with an unreadable expression. I feel like he can see right through me. Suddenly I can't breathe. "Well I fell off a broom when I was younger," I decide to say. "Haven't been on one since."

"Oh," he says a little disbelievingly. "Well maybe I'll be able to convince you to get back on one."

"Yeah, maybe," I say. I'm glad he at least pretended to believe me. After that he starts to tell me about quidditch and even though I know I should be tutoring him, I enjoy listening to him explain quidditch to me. He must think that because I don't play, I don't know anything about it. I had to stop myself from laughing on several occasions when he described obvious rules in great detail.

"It's getting late," I say when I realize we have gone 30 minutes over our scheduled hour. "I should probably get to bed."

"Goodnight," he says. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." And with that, I gather my papers and head up to my dorm.

Maybe this isn't going to be that bad.

* * *

 **Please comment! You don't need to have a membership to comment. It scares me when I see a good amount of "views" but only one comment! Thanks for that comment by the way. I hope you continue to read my story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Night Out

It's been a week of tutoring Sirius and I have to admit that I've done a good job. His grades in potions have picked up. Which is probably due to the fact he is forced to spend time with me studying instead of time with his girlfriend.

It was Monday night and I was waiting for Sirius in the common room. I had my notes ready to go and that's when I saw Sirius walk in the common room. His arm was around Tiffany and they were laughing about something. Then Sirius looks at me and starts to walk over but Tiffany grabs his arm and pouts.

"Why do you have to spend time with _her_ ," she says. "Wouldn't you rather be spending time with me?"

"You know I'd rather spend my time with you." He responds, grabbing her hand.

Then Tiffany gives him a long and deep kiss and when they pull apart she looks at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I smile at her and Sirius, hoping it looks genuine, and not as forced as it was. I didn't ask to be his tutor after all and they spend every second together. Surely, she can spend an hour away from him.

"Sorry about that," Sirius says. "I appreciate these sessions you know."

"Don't worry about it," I say. "I can't blame your girlfriend for being so protective."

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the most desired man in Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Isn't that what I just said." I replied, laughing a little.

"And what do you think of me?" Sirius asked me calmly.

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I decide to tell the truth, there's no point in denying how handsome he is. He knows he's handsome too.

"I think you're eye candy." I said looking directly into his eyes.

"Oh really?" He said and he leans closer to me. He's close enough that I can clearly see his deep gray eyes and my eyes travel down to his jawline. I look back into his eyes and realize he's smirking.

"What?" I ask him.

"You don't have to look away _darling_ ," He says. "I absolutely love it when people stare at me. Like what you see?"

I throw a quill at him. "What do you think?"

"I think you _love_ what you see." He responds cockily. "Especially the way you were admiring my jawline."

I can't stop the blush that appears on my cheeks. I really need to get a grip.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you blush," Sirius says with that annoying smirk. At that, I turn an even brighter shade of red. I'm hopeless. "We should go to Hogsmeade tonight."

"You're full of surprises," I said eyeing him warily. "But you can't be serious."

"I'm _Siriously_ serious," He responds with that pun I've heard for years. "I know ways out of the castle. I could easily sneak us out."

I'm about to refuse but I'm feeling a little daring tonight. Why not?

"Will there be firewhisky?" I ask, smiling. I know his answer before he says it.

"Definitely. Are you ready for a night of fun?"

"If _fun_ doesn't include broom cupboards, yes."

"I'm a taken man! Who do you think I am?" He asks sarcastically. We both know that he is Hogwarts manwhore.

* * *

Sirius takes me out of the castle through a secret passage and we make it to Hogsmeade easily. Apparently, there are seven secret passageways and Sirius has promised to show me each one. We go to the Hog's Head and Sirius knows the bartender and flirts effortlessly with her so that she won't report us.

"Of course, I won't report you!" I hear her saying to Sirius and giggling. Sirius is _good_. He walks towards me carrying two mugs and he hands me one. This is going to be a fun night.

* * *

Sirius walks into the common room drunk and stumbling all over the place. I come in, not much better than him. We're laughing like idiots and we've probably woken up all of Gryffindor. How we made it into the common room without being seen or heard by a teacher is beyond me.

"Goodnight," He slurs. "That was fun."

"Yeah it was. Goodnight."

I barely make it up the stairs and I collapse onto my bed without changing. I smile and realize that I had a lot of fun. We'll definitely be doing that again.


	4. Chapter 4: New Year's Eve Ball

It's Wednesday morning and I'm sitting down at breakfast, talking to Lilly and Rachael about Christmas. It's not like I'd be going back to my home for Christmas though so while they're talking about their great families, my mind wonders to Sirius. It's been doing that a lot lately. I look over at him and his friends who are sitting farther down the table than us. He has his arm slung around Tiffany and they are all laughing at something James said. Sirius meets my gaze and motions for me to come over. I shake my head but he keeps motioning for me.

I wave goodbye to my friends and join Sirius and his friends. "Hey Samantha," he says. "You looked miserable over there."

"I wasn't miserable," I say a little too quickly. "They were just talking about things I wasn't interested in."

"Well boredom is another form of misery."

"I wonder where you heard that from." Said Remus smirking.

"I knew that sounded too poetic to come out of Sirius's mouth." I said laughing. "And very wise words Remus." I said looking at him. For a split-second I thought I saw the hint of a blush. That's doubtful though. I don't have that effect on guys.

"Sirius is very poetic," Tiffany retorted. She was glaring at me and I felt a little intimidated. "Just the other day he recited Shakespeare for me." I had to stop myself from snorting. I couldn't help but think he just wanted to get into her pants.

"I love Shakespeare," I decided to say instead. "What did he say?"

 _"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind"_ Tiffany recited proudly. "I know I'm already good looking so it means that our relationship is more than just physical. We have a very good _physical_ relationship though." She then proceeds to wink at Sirius and he gets this goofy smirk on his face. I kind of feel the urge to vomit but I stop myself. "It's from _Romeo and Juliet_ , the most romantic story there's ever been."

I realize she is wrong and can't stop myself from correcting her. I love Shakespeare and to not correct her would be an insult to his memory. Not to mention I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw. _Almost_. "Actually, that particular quote is from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ but it is still a lovely story all the same." I say sweetly.

"Oh," is all she manages to say and I can't help but be a little pleased with myself. She looks slightly embarrassed and for the first time since I met her, I don't feel inferior to her. "Hey Sirius want to go somewhere private before class." She deviously smirks at him and he agrees. They get up to leave and exit the Great Hall, I'm sure they're heading to the nearest broom cupboard.

"Sorry," I say to James, Remus, and Peter. "I think I'm a buzz kill."

"No, you're fine," said Remus politely. "They always go off together anyways."

"You just sped up the process." James said, interrupting Remus.

"We don't like her that much anyways," Peter said hesitantly. "Well I don't like her."

"I don't either." James and Remus said at the same time. Then we all started laughing. That's something we all have in common.

* * *

That night I was hanging out with Remus, James, and Lilly in the common room. James was ecstatic to have Lilly there and I think Lilly was really enjoying herself. After all, James really is a nice guy. I had been hanging out with Lilly and we saw Remus by himself, reading. We called him over and James later came over too. He came over a little hesitantly though. I think he was scared Lilly would yell at him.

We had all just found out about the upcoming New Year's Eve Ball, which hadn't happened at Hogwarts in decades. We were all discussing what we'd wear and we were predicting who would go with who. Lilly and I decided to buy our dresses the next Hogsmeade visit and James and Remus said they'd by their dress robes then too. Lilly wouldn't be going home for Christmas because she was going to the ball. Everyone who was old enough to go to the ball, fifth years and above, would probably stay. I was secretly very thrilled because that would mean that I didn't have to spend my last Hogwarts Christmas alone.

We were about to play another game of Exploding Snaps when we heard Sirius and Tiffany coming in. Sirius had his arms wrapped around her waist and her legs were wrapped around his abdomen and her arms were around his neck. He was carrying her, probably carrying her to his dormitory. They were in the middle of a heated kiss.

"I _Siriously_ love you Sirius." Tiffany cooed.

"I love you too." Sirius responded.

Then for a split second he looked up and saw all of us staring at him.

"Oh, hi guys," he said awkwardly. "What are you guys up to?"

"The question is, what are you up to Padfoot?" James asked Sirius. "You look pretty busy to me."

Sirius looks uncomfortable and pulls Tiffany over to us. She is pouting all the way here and when she sees me, she looks even more unhappy, if that's even possible. "Mind if we join you?" Sirius asks.

"If you keep the PDA to a minimum," said Remus. "I don't think anyone wants to see a repeat of what we just witnessed." Remus then starts chuckling and eventually we all start laughing. I think I'm beginning to like the Marauders.

"We were just talking about who is going with who on the New Year's Ball," Said James. "We all know who Sirius will be going with."

"What about you?" Lilly asks James. "Who will you be going with?"

Judging by Lilly's face, I can tell what she wants him to say her. Maybe they really were meant to be together.

"Oh yeah," James says without his usual air of confidence. "The girl I want to go with doesn't want to go with me." He gives Lilly a knowing look.

"Maybe she's changed her mind." Lilly says with no hesitation at all. James face lights up and we all know what he's about to ask.

"Lilly Evans, would you attend the New Year's Ball with me?"

"I'd love to." She responded and although she tried to talk like it was no big deal, I knew her well enough to know that she was thrilled. I could see it in her eyes.

Then Lilly looks at me and gets serious. "What about you Samantha? Who do you want to go to the ball with?" My mind instantly responds, _Sirius_. That's not what I say though.

"I don't think I'll go with anyone actually," I say trying to sound like it was no big deal. "Guys don't really notice me." I mean I'm pretty enough. I have dirty blond hair, green eyes, and everyone has always told me I have nice cheekbones. I wear makeup, I'm not confident enough to ever go without it but I don't wear as much as other girls and I don't really stand out. I'm also a little too skinny. Before I came to Hogwarts, I was on my schools track team and I love running. I still run regularly and I'm not as curvy as a lot of girls but I like to think I have an athletic build.

"They do Samantha," Lilly says giggling. "Trust me, I would know. I see guys looking at you but when they try and talk to you, you immediately friend zone them. You don't even realize you're doing it either. No matter how hard they try to flirt with you, you keep the conversation friendly."

"Oh" is the only thing I manage to say. I feel heat rushing to my cheeks and I know I must resemble a tomato right now. All the Marauders start laughing at me and my cheeks turn even more red.

"Poor Sammy!" James and Sirius say mockingly. I just glare at them.

"I'll go with you," Remus says suddenly. "We can go as friends."

"I'd love to go with you Remus." I say enthusiastically. I really am thrilled to be going with someone, even if that person isn't Sirius. Remus truly is great after all, I'd love to spend the evening with him. I'm also glad he wants to go as friends. I feel like I'll enjoy myself more, knowing it's not a date.

We all continue talking about the dance and I feel as light as a feather, all my troubles slip away from me and I just enjoy myself.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I'll probably update this story in a week or so. Please comment what you want to happen next. I also wanted to say that I want this to be a story about Samantha falling in love with Sirius Black and he may or may not end up returning those feelings...I like stories like that way more than two people meeting each other and realizing they were meant for each other. Wish Samantha luck!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dress Shopping

It was the weekend of the Hogsmeade trip and me, Lilly, Rachael, and Mary were shopping for dresses together. I had concealer over my scars and I was excited to try on some dresses. I had already tried on ten and none of them really looked like _the one._

"How about this one?" Lilly said, holding up a long green dress. It was strapless and kind of flared out at the end. It was stunning. I eagerly went to try it on in the dressing room and I loved it. I came out and twirled around a few times for Lilly and the others to see what they thought.

"It looks absolutely beautiful on you, Sam." Gushed Lilly.

"Yeah it does," said Mary. "I hope I look that good in the dress I choose."

"You'll look even better." I say to Mary and I mean it. Mary is beautiful. She is curvy and has long chestnut colored hair that stops halfway down her back. She also has bright blue eyes and naturally full, pink lips.

"Someone cleans up nicely," I hear Sirius say as he walks into the dress shop. He looks at me a little bit too long and my heart speeds up. "I can't wait to see you the night of the ball."

"You'll want to see _me_ ," Tiffany says. She walked into the shop behind Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck."I'll look stunning just for you. Although I think you'll be more excited to see me _without_ the dress on. I hear Lilly snort behind me, I think Sirius is the only one who likes her. No he _loves_ her.

"You know I'll be happy to see you at the dance and _after._ " Sirius says wiggling his eyebrows. She laughs and she hugs him tightly before walking off to go try on some dresses.

I walk towards the dressing room and roll my eyes. I know I have no reason to judge Sirius and his girlfriend but I can't stand to see someone like her with someone like him. He's so great and there is more to him than everyone else sees. Every tutoring session I feel closer and closer to him. Like last night.

* * *

 _"You know you're my friend, right?" Sirius asks me. A smile creeps onto my face and I giggle. I never giggle but in that moment, I was happy to hear him call me his friend._

 _"I'd hope I'm your friend by now," I say mockingly. "I've spent hours with you. I've listened to more of your corny jokes than I can remember." He laughs and I get butterflies in my stomach. I love that I was the person who made him laugh._

* * *

It seems simple but I think I'm starting to develop feelings for Sirius. I don't want to be just friends with him. As soon as I think those words I regret it because I know it's true. I can't change my feelings for Sirius. I just wish he felt the same way.

After I change out of my dress, I suddenly feel trapped. I need some air and I decide to walk outside. Feeling the cold December air on my skin was a relief.

"It was getting stuffy in there," A voice says behind me. _Sirius_. "I've always hated shopping."

"I've never been that fond of it either," I say not looking at him. "But I love the feeling of finding something great. The feeling of trying on a shirt or shoes and just knowing that it's _perfect_ for you."

"Like that dress you had on in there?"

"Yeah like that." I say and I look up at him. I quickly look away, unable to meet his gaze. "So what are you wearing to the dance?"

"I don't know. I do know that I'll look good in anything I wear though. I mean you said it yourself, I'm eye candy. That also means I have to meet expectations." He looks at me and we both start laughing. We both know he'll easily surpass whatever _expectations_ people have of him.

"I think I'm going to head back inside," I say. "It's chilly."

"Yeah me too." And with that we both head back inside the dress shop. He heads over to his girlfriend and I walk over to my friends. I can't help but wish that it was me he was walking to.


	6. Chapter 6: The Breakup and the Ball

It was a week before the New Year's Eve Ball. I was sitting in the common room one night when I heard shouting.

"Sirius!" Tiffany screamed. She walked into the common room with Sirius following her. "You just love attention. You were totally flirting with those girls and don't you dare try and deny it."

"I wasn't flirting with those girls!" Sirius screamed back, even louder than Tiffany.

"They were totally into you and you shamelessly flirted back."

"I was only talking to them. Besides, how can I help it if girls flirt with me? Every girl at this school would date me."

I cringed as Sirius said that. Next thing I knew, Tiffany was slapping Sirius. Her hand left a red mark on his cheek

"We are done!" Tiffany screamed. I couldn't help but think she sounded like a banshee when she screamed. I had to stop myself from laughing at the whole situation.

"Fine!" Sirius shouted. He didn't seem upset at all. He'd probably have another girlfriend in the next two days.

Then they both walked away, avoiding eye contact. Sirius headed towards the boy's dormitory and Tiffany headed to the girl's dormitory. I couldn't deny the hopeful feeling slowly growing in my chest as I thought about Sirius being _single_. I quickly reminded myself that I was going to the ball with one of his best friends. We were only going as friends though. Nothing more. That makes me free to pursue whoever I wanted and I _would_ go after Sirius Black. He intrigued me.

And I wouldn't change myself in the process, I would change him.

* * *

It was the night of the ball and I was in my dormitory getting ready with Lilly, Rachael, and Mary. I was wearing a little more makeup than usual and I had decided to curl my usually straight hair. I was looking at myself in my floor length mirror and I couldn't help but admire myself. I looked _stunning_.

"You look beautiful," Lilly said. "Remus will die when he sees you."

"I hope not." I responded teasingly.

"You know what I mean." Lilly said with a faux eye roll.

I dramatically rolled my eyes back at her and she shook her head at me.

"You all look stunning." I said to my roommates. They did look beautiful. Lilly's vibrant red hair was pinned back elegantly and her makeup was perfect. She also had on a short green dress a few shades darker than mine to bring out her eyes. Marry looked great too, with her dark blue floor length dress and hair pulled into a braided bun. Even Rachael, who usually hated girly things, looked stunning in a mint sequined dress that stopped a little before her knees.

A little later, after last minute makeup checks and hair fixing, we headed down to the common room. As we headed down the staircase I saw Remus waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look amazing." He gasped.

"You sound surprised." I said mockingly.

"Not surprised, proud."

"Proud?"

"Of course, I'll be attending the ball with the most _beautiful_ girl at Hogwarts."

I couldn't stop the blush that appeared on my cheeks. This wasn't supposed to be a date and I didn't like Remus like that. It's the way he said it that made me blush.

"Already making her blush Moony?" Sirius said as he walked towards us. He was looking at the girls staircase expectantly. He was probably waiting for his date, Melody. Melody was a seventh year who was on the quidditch team with him. She was pretty and smart. I wasn't surprised when I heard she had been asked out by Sirius a few days ago, I was only _slightly_ jealous.

Me and Remus were chatting when I saw Melody come down the staircase. Sirius was looking at her like she was the most important thing in the world. She had on a maroon dress and her blond hair was in some sort of fancy side bun I had never seen before. She really did look _amazing_. Sirius kissed her cheek when she reached him and said something. Judging by the blush on her face, he probably said something incredibly charming about how amazing she looked.

It was easy to hate Tiffany because she was so arrogant, but Melody? I liked her and if Sirius was going to date her then fine. I'd much rather him date her than Tiffany. I just wish he'd date _me_ but who am I kidding?

"Samantha?" Remus said. Oh crap, I hadn't been listening to Remus at all. I was too focused on Sirius.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I was daydreaming, I'm a little nervous and I space out sometimes."

I mentally cringed because that sounded so pathetic. Remus probably regrets asking me to go with him.

"It's ok," Remus said chuckling. "You like him, don't you?" Remus asked after a slight pause, he was looking at Sirius.

"What?" I asked taken aback. That came out of nowhere.

"Do you like Sirius?" Remus asked. "I noticed you were staring at him very intently a few moments ago."

The thought that Remus could tell I liked Sirius was embarrassing. I wanted to hide in a shell and never come out. There was no point in denying it though.

"Yes," I said in barely more than a whisper. "I'm sorry Remus." I really was sorry. I felt like I was using Remus even though he had only asked me to the dance as a friend. I couldn't help but think that Remus had a tiny crush on me though.

"Don't apologize, he has that effect on people." Remus said. Even though Remus looked ok, I could see it in his eyes he was a little upset. I think I was right about him liking me. That just made me feel even more awful. "Just be careful, ok? Sirius is a great guy but he's _Sirius_." I knew what Remus meant by that. Sirius has broken too many hearts to count. Like I said, he's a manwhore.

"You probably don't want to go to the dance with me anymore." I said meekly. I didn't know what to say.

"Of course, I still want to go with you. Like I said before, we are going as friends. And I know we'll have fun"

Next thing I knew Remus grabbed my hand and began to drag me to the Great Hall where the ball would take place.

* * *

When we reached the Great Hall, I was in awe. Instead of the 4 tables that usually resided there, there were dozens of small, round tables. Each table had a floating candle above it and a vase filled with roses. There were streamers everywhere and clocks to help count down the time until the new year. The majority of the Great Hall was empty to be used as a dance floor and it was already packed with students. There was also a band playing up on a small elevated platform at the front of the hall.

"Wow." Is all I could say.

"It's incredible," said Remus. "I wonder who planned this."

"I was thinking Filch."

"Totally."

Then we both started laughing.

"Want to dance?" I asked suddenly eager to get on the dance floor and let loose.

"Yes, but I'm not much of a dancer."

"The best dancers are the people who don't think about it. Just have fun."

"Whatever you say."

With that, I dragged him onto the dance floor and we began to dance. I swayed back and forth to the beat and watched as Remus struggled to find the right rhythm. After a lot of laughing, he finally got the hang of it.

"Not bad," I said. "It only took you ten songs to get the hang of it."

I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"At least I got the hang of it."

"True."

We danced for a long time before Remus got tired and went to get us drinks. I continued to dance, enjoying the upbeat song the band had just started to play.

"Did Remus already ditch you?" Sirius said, coming up behind me.

"He went to get us drinks," I said and I continued to dance. "You're welcome to dance with me for a while if you want to." I added casually. I hoped I didn't sound hopeful.

"Sure." Sirius said with a smile. His _brilliant_ smile.

"Are you a good dancer or are you like Remus?" I asked him.

"I'd say I'm a good dancer. What does ' _like Remus'_ mean?"

"It means bad, although he has improved."

"He's dancing with you, of course he's improved. I couldn't help but notice that you're quite the dancer."

My heart did flips. He noticed my dancing?

"You're pretty good yourself." I said coolly. That was an understatement, Sirius was a _great_ dancer. Is there anything your bad at, besides potions?"

"I've never been a good cook but that's about it. I'm otherwise perfect."

"And _modest_." I teased.

"Modesty is weakness my dear."

"It is arguably a great strength as well. It allows you to see your weaknesses."

"Very wise Sammy, spoken like a true poet."

I snorted but I couldn't help but admire that he called me _Sammy._ I liked the way he said it.

After a little while of chatting and dancing Sirius left to go find Melody. That's when Remus came back smirking.

"I gave you two some alone time." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "I didn't want to intrude on your _flirting_."

"I don't flirt."

"Sure you don't."

Then we went to go find a table and enjoy our drinks. We spent the rest of the night talking about our classes and quidditch. Talking to Remus came so easily to me and I loved talking to him.

* * *

After the fireworks at midnight, the teachers ended the ball and everyone started to clear out of the Great Hall. Remus and I headed back to the common room and we were laughing like idiots. I was on cloud nine. I talked to Sirius and had an amazing time with Remus.

That's when I saw them, Sirius and Melody. They kissed each other passionately and Sirius started to lead her up to the boys dormitory. I couldn't stop the frown that appeared on my face.

"Ignore them," I heard Remus say behind me. He touched my shoulder comfortingly. "You know it's just a fling."

I know Remus was trying to comfort me but it made me feel slightly worse. I had a crush on a guy who was only known for short flings and hookups. I wanted something more but deep down I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I know." I decided to say to Remus. I turned around and gave him a quick hug.

I was about to go up to my dormitory when a question popped into my head.

"Where do you and Sirius's roomates sleep during Sirius's hookups?"

"Down here."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it. He hooks up with people so often and it's quite annoying."

Even though the ' _he hooks up with people so often_ ' made me feel even worse, I smiled at Remus.

"I can imagine," I said with a knowing look. It annoyed me for _many_ reasons.

After talking with Remus a little more, I told him goodnight and headed to my dormitory. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Confession

It was a few weeks after the ball and I was sitting in the common room tutoring Sirius. He didn't need tutoring at all but I didn't tell him that. I enjoyed talking to him even if it was _forced_. Although I think Sirius enjoyed my company, well that's what I told myself.

At the end of the session I started putting my stuff away and bid Sirius farewell. I was about to head up to my dormitory when Sirius grabbed my arm.

"Want to do something fun?" He asked. His eyes were glowing with mischief and I knew I should say no but my heart was screaming _yes_.

"What did you have in mind?"

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the common room, leaving all my potions notes and homework. I didn't care about schoolwork at this moment though.

* * *

He led me down to a deserted corridor and took me to a portrait and stopped. I was about to ask him what we were doing but he then tickled a pear and the portrait swung open. What are we doing?

Then the smell of food hit my nose and I knew where we were. The kitchen. It was so typical of Sirius to take me here.

"I always wanted to know where this place was." I said looking at the kitchen in awe.

"I knew you'd love it." He said looking pleased with himself.

" _Duh_ , who wouldn't love food?"

"No one. Well no one besides anorexic people. Did you know I actually thought you were anorexic when I first met you?"

"Thanks." I said glaring at him. He could be so infuriating sometimes. I'm thin but not _that_ thin.

"Well before you kill me, we should eat." He said smiling cheekily.

I agreed and we sat down at a table the house elves told us to use.

* * *

A little later I was eating the chocolate cake I'd asked the house elves for and Sirius was eating cookies. The cake was delicious.

Every bite I took, I smiled with pleasure. The chocolate melted on my tongue and it was rich in flavor.

"Enjoying the cake?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I said with a mouthful of chocolate. I didn't care what Sirius thought of me, that cake was the only thing I cared about at that moment.

"I can tell."

I swallowed before speaking and looked at him.

"This cake is _Siriously_ delicious."

He looked at me for a moment with an amused expression on his face.

"I thought you hated that pun."

"It's grown on me."

We both chuckled a little bit but then his face got serious.

"Sam there's something I want to ask you," started Sirius. "And you have to be _honest_." He looked at me a moment before continuing and I got nervous. Was he going to ask me out? My heartbeat quickened and I could feel it pounding in my chest. "How'd you get those scars?"

 _Oh_. I was not expecting that _at all._ Before I could lie, I looked into his eyes. He looked so trustworthy and genuinely concerned and my heart melted.

"My father," I said in barely more than a whisper. Before I lost my nerve, I continued my story. "After my mother died, he became an alcoholic. He lost his job and started spending most of his time at local bars." My eyes started to tear up and Sirius grabbed my hand and ran his thumb back and forth across my hand, it encouraged me to continue. "He used to come back home and if I got in his way he'd hurt me. I was ten when he first hurt me. It was only bad when he was drinking, when he was sober he'd spend most of his time sobbing and apologizing to me. I told him if he was truly sorry he'd quit drinking but he got angry and slapped me. When I came to Hogwarts I confessed to Dumbledore my father's abuse and he helped me. My father was sent to Azkaban and I was sent to an orphanage. Any place was better than with my dad and I don't mind the orphanage. I only have to be there in the summer."

I tried to laugh a little to ease the situation but Sirius just continued to stare at me. His hand was still holding mine and he looked at me with a knowing look. The kind of look that left me wondering if he had a bad home life too.

"I'm so sorry." Is all he said.

"It's not your fault." I said. I hated peoples sympathy, it made me feel _weak_.

"I know but that's so messed up."

"A lot is messed up."

I then looked up at him and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile but I hoped it conveyed the sense of gratitude I felt. Sirius might be wild and unpredictable but he was the type of friend who truly cared about you. It meant a lot to me that _I_ was one of his friends.

We then sat in a comfortable silence and I enjoyed the feeling of my hand in his.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't well written _at all_ but I feel like Samantha's story had to be told. What better chapter to write it than 7?!**

 **I would also like to thank my community of readers who may not comment but take the time to read this. I don't care about comments or follows. It just makes me happy to see "visitors."**

 **And thank you to those of you who comment. It means so much to me!**


	8. Chapter 8: He Likes Me?

It was a Sunday night and I was in my dormitory with my friends. We were all sitting on Lilly's bed and talking about the rise of Voldemort.

"I'm a _mudblood_. What if his supporters come after me?" Lilly was saying. She truly looked fearful and I can't blame her. Voldemort's supporters were known to target mudbloods.

"Don't worry Lils," I said. "You're safe here."

"But what about when we graduate? We're seventh years!"

I didn't think about that. I looked at her sympathetically and put my arm around her shoulder.

We continued talking and after a while we all went back to our own beds to sleep. I was just starting to drift off to sleep when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up groggily and saw a dark figure standing over my bed.

I was about to scream but the figure put its hand over my mouth.

"It's Sirius."

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously.

"I wanted to take you on a broom ride. Especially since I found out the broom accident was a _lie_."

I cringed at that memory. I have no idea why a broom accident was the first thing I thought to say when Sirius saw my scar. I've only been on a broom a few times in my life. I've never even been high enough on one to get hurt, I was terrified of heights.

"But I can't ride a broom."

That was half the truth. Sirius didn't need to know it was because I was scared of heights.

"You'll be riding with me."

Crap.

"It's not _just_ because I can't ride a broom."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm scared of heights."

He looked at me for a second before bursting out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding."

"No I'm serious."

"Well then I'll change that. _Trust_ me."

Sirius Black was not the type of person to trust but I couldn't say _no_.

"Fine."

"Good, now hurry up and get dressed."

I got dressed quickly, in the bathroom, and walked out to see Sirius looking at me.

"Come on!" He said and he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the window. He grabbed his broom that was propped against the wall and hopped on. He flew out the window and turned around and looked at me expectantly. "Get on!" After a little hesitation I walked towards the window. It was so high up and I was terrified to leave the safety of my dormitory. My body was screaming _no_ but I hopped on the broom anyways and quickly grabbed Sirius tightly. I buried my face in his back, too afraid to look around.

"This is terrifying." I mumbled into his back.

"Trust me you'll love it." He responded and even though my face was buried in his back, I knew he was smiling.

* * *

Sirius started out slowly and pretty close to the ground because I told him I didn't want to be high in the air. But after awhile that got boring and I asked him to go higher.

A few hours later we were flying all around the castle and over the lake. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair and the feeling of holding onto Sirius. He had _great_ abs and after I got over my initial fear, I could appreciate them.

After a while he flew down to the quidditch pitch and we hopped off his broom.

"That was so much fun!" I gushed.

"I knew you'd love it." He said and he took a step closer to me and smirked.

 _Damn_ that smirk.

I couldn't help but feel this burning desire to kiss him. I'd liked him for so long and he was so _close_ to me.

That's when he grabbed me and led me to a broom closet off the side of the quidditch field to put his broom up. I wish he was taking me to a broom closet for other reasons but I knew that would _never_ happen.

"I didn't know there was even a closet here." I said laughing a little.

"We've been here for 7 years." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"But this castle is huge!" I said trying to defend myself.

He just shrugged. He knew I was right and I smirked.

"You're cute when you smirk."

I can't believe he thought I looked cute when I smirked because I _loved_ it when he smirked.

"Thanks." I said cockily.

That's when he grabbed me and pulled me into the broom closet. He pushed me up against the wall and he kissed me fiercely and after a little hesitation I kissed him too. My hands were running through his hair and his hands were running up and down my body. I felt a little self conscious at first but I got lost in the kiss and everything faded away.

* * *

A little later Sirius started to unbutton the shirt I had on and every time he unbuttoned a button, he'd kiss the exposed skin. When he reached the last button, he pulled my shirt off and my face heated up. I felt _so_ exposed. He then pulled me to him and kissed me passionately and all my doubts flew away. I then tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off. I loved the way our bodies fit together. It felt so _right._

I then felt his hand slide up my back and he fumbled with the hook of my bra. That's when I decided things had gone _too far_.

 _What was I doing?_ I pushed Sirius away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sirius," I said. "I can't do this."

"What?" he asked a little annoyed. I don't think anyone had ever rejected him before.

"Do you even like me?"

He didn't even answer me, he just looked away. _Great._ Sirius Black was just using me, like he'd done to so many girls before. I never thought I'd be one of those girls though. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable standing there in my bra and I looked for my shirt.

"You don't even want to date me." I said weakly. "You're just using me." I know I should have known better but I thought I was _special._

That's how guys like Sirius worked. They made you feel special but they just wanted a good shag. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think Sirius _liked_ me.

"Sam I'm sorry. I've had a really hard day."

"You can't go around shagging people because you've had a bad day!" I shrieked and I shoved him even farther away from me. I grabbed my shirt and buttoned it quickly.

"We didn't shag."

"Because I stopped things."

"Whatever, you kissed me and you seemed to be enjoying it."

I looked away. I wanted more than a hookup and I thought it was more than that to him. I started to jog back towards the castle and I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Sam!" Sirius shouted but I didn't turn around.

I swore to myself that if he tried to follow me, I'd curse him to _hell_. Luckily, he didn't follow me.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be from Sirius's POV.**

 **I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads this story! I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Stupid Mistake

**Sirius POV**

* * *

I stood there watching Samantha leave. I knew I had made a mistake as soon as I'd kissed her but I had such a _bad_ day. It was so easy to hookup with people and forget all your problems.

Earlier today my mom had sent me a letter stating that I had been removed from the family will. That was the final ' _screw you'_ from my family. After I had run away, I got letters from my parents that said I was making them look bad. But part of me hoped that they missed me, _just a little_. But the fact that they had removed me from their will meant that they were done with me. _Completely._ I was their son and I hated how they cut me out of the family like that. I knew that I shouldn't have expected anything different but I did. No matter how screwed up they are, they're _family_.

So tonight, I was just looking for a fun night with Sam. I felt more comfortable around her because she had a screwed up family too. She made me feel less _damaged._

But then I just saw her standing there. She was _so close_ to the broom cupboard. I just wanted to kiss her and forget my problems. But I didn't realize she actually wanted to _date me_ and I didn't mean to toy with her feelings. I liked her as a friend but I did _not_ want to date her _._ She was definitely not _my type_.

She was sweet but way to guarded. I liked open and wild girls.

I started to walk up to the castle. I used the Marauders Map to safely get back to the common room without being seen. It was something James, Remus, and I had developed back in our fourth year. It identified secret passages and showed where teachers and students were. It was one of the most useful things we had, besides James' invisibility cloak.

When I reached the common room, I quickly went up to my dormitory and flopped onto my bed. This had been a _long_ day.

As I drifted off to sleep, I knew that tomorrow would probably be even worse.

* * *

I woke up and got dressed quickly. I used my wand to fix my hair a little and waited for my friends. When they were ready, we headed down to breakfast. As I was heading down the staircase, I saw a girl with dirty blond hair and a thin frame. _Sam_. She was sitting on a chair by the fireplace reading a book.

 _Of course she was reading._

This day was already off to a bad start. I did not want to have to deal with her today, I knew she'd be pissed at me. And I couldn't blame her for being pissed at me. Although I don't think I did something _that bad_. Most girls were happy to be with me and didn't care if it was a one time thing. It's not my fault she wanted more.

But I knew that Sam was different than other girls. She was my friend. You can't use a friend. Well you shouldn't use anybody really, but that's not the point.

"So Sirius where were you last night?" James exclaimed loudly halfway down the staircase. _Crap_.

Samantha turned around and looked at me. When our eyes met I saw an emotion I'd never seen on her face before. _Disgust_. She quickly looked away and continued to read the book she'd been reading.

Ouch.

"Nowhere important." I responded to James and I quickly walked out of the common room.

When we got to the Great Hall I crowded my plate with food and began to stuff my face. James had sat with Lilly today so it was just Remus, Peter, and me.

I looked down the table to see Samantha sitting down quickly next to Lilly and her other friends. Lilly was laughing at something James said.

"So?" Remus asked.

"So what?" I said shortly. I had no idea what Remus wanted and I didn't care. I had more important things to deal with, like getting Sam to not hate me.

"Why was Sam looking at you the way she did in the common room?" Remus asked, intrigued. "AND why were you looking at her guiltily a few seconds ago? Don't try and deny it either," Remus added.

Of course Remus noticed.

I looked up at Remus, debating whether or not to tell him. I knew he had a crush on her not long ago and I didn't want him to be angry with me.

"I kissed her," I said blatantly. I might as well tell him the truth now. If I didn't, he'd probably find out from someone else.

"And why is that bad?" Remus asked. He didn't seem upset, just curious and a little concerned.

"Well, I didn't want to date her. It was just a hookup."

"Really Sirius? She's your _friend_." Remus stated, annoyed. "Why would you use Sam like that? She's my friend too you know."

We all know Remus would like to be more than _friends_ with Sam.

"First of all, me and Sam are friends and you know I wouldn't purposely hurt her. Secondly, I didn't know she thought it was more than a hookup. If I had actually wanted to date her, I would of asked her out." I said heatedly. "And she seemed to be enjoying it," I added, seeing Remus' face darken at my words. _Good_.

"Well when most people kiss, a relationship is _implied_. And obviously she enjoyed it, she had a crush on you."

"Whatever, I can't help if a girl has a pathetic crush on me. Can you honestly say Sam is my type?"

"Sam isn't your type but vapid sluts are?"

 _What does vapid even mean?_

"Sam isn't girlfriend material."

"Why?"

"She's too secretive and reserved."

"If you got to know her, you'd see how untrue that is. _And_ how lucky you are, that she likes _you_."

He sounded jealous.

"Why am I lucky?"

"Sam is smart, funny, and nice," Remus said. " _And_ hot."

Remus' face heated up a little and he looked away from me.

Well he wasn't completely wrong. Sam was definitely pretty and her slim figure was actually pretty attractive. But I didn't like her like that.

"I don't care," I said hotly. I was tired of Remus arguing with me.

"Whatever." Remus said and he got up quickly and walked down the table. He looked at me pointedly before sitting right next to Sam. _Wow_.

Sam turned to look where Remus was looking and our eyes locked. Her face hardened and she looked away.

I was pissed at everyone, _including Sam_. They were making a big deal over _nothing_. I looked at Remus and Lilly, who were glaring at me. I also looked over at James who was pointedly avoiding my gaze.

 _Wow,_ I thought angrily. Even James wouldn't stand up for his best mate.

I couldn't take their glares so I got up and strode out of the Great Hall calmly with my head held high. I even winked at a cute girl walking by and she blushed. I decided that I would apologize to Sam later today because _I did_ feel bad. I shouldn't have done that to my friend.

I walked to my first class that day, Transfiguration, and sat down. I had a long day ahead of me and I was not looking forward to it.


	10. Chapter 10: Forgive and Forget

**Back to Samantha's POV**

* * *

I glared at Sirius as he walked out of the Great Hall.

No, he _strutted_ out of the Great Hall.

He was so infuriating. He thinks he can go around and do anything, just because he's Sirius Black.

 _Whatever._

I knew I didn't like Sirius anymore. When I thought about him, I felt a surge of dislike instead of the butterflies I used to get.

I told my friends about what had happened between me and Sirius. Obviously they took my side and Remus did too. I think even James felt sorry for me but he stayed out of the conversation about Sirius.

"Earth to Sam." Lilly said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I looked up at her.

"Who do you want to go to the ball with?" Lilly asked.

"Ball?" I asked confused. How much of the conversation did I miss?

"Sam you really need to stop daydreaming." Lilly said and she chuckled.

She had no idea how true that statement was because more times than not, I'm daydreaming about Sirius. Once I even imagined what our kids would look like. That sounds really creepy but I couldn't help but _wonder_.

"There is going to be a retirement ball in honor of Slughorn's retirement." Remus said.

"Oh I think I'll just go with you guys." I said, sounding disappointed. I hoped they couldn't hear my disappointment.

But by the way Lilly looked at me, I knew that she noticed.

"No, we are going to set you up with a really hot guy," Lilly stated.

"Yeah someone who is ten times hotter than Sirius Black." Mary added.

Good luck with that, Sirius is the best looking person I know.

I had thought about asking Remus but I like his friend and I think he should take a girl who _likes him_ to the ball. He already had to deal with me last ball which is more than I could have asked for.

I guess I'll just see who Lilly and Mary think I should go with. Maybe I'll actually like the guy.

* * *

I was sitting in Charms, bored out of my mind, chatting to Lilly.

I glanced at Sirius and saw that he was talking to some girl in Ravenclaw. Usually I'd get a little jealous but I didn't care. _At all._

Instead I pitied that girl because she'd probably end up like every girl Sirius dated. Or the girls he used, I thought bitterly.

When the class ended I grabbed Lilly's hand and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. I was _starving_. That's when I realized I'd left my charms book and I had to run back to get it.

As I ran around a corner, I ran right into Sirius and fell on my butt, dropping everything.

Sirius tried to help me but I flicked my wand and everything came back to me. I didn't even look at him as I got up and headed back to the Charms classroom.

"Sam we need to talk." Sirius said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him.

"There's nothing to talk about." I snapped.

"Yes there is. I shouldn't have kissed you, I know that. I had just had a really bad day and-"

"I don't care." I said, interrupting him. "You used me and I was stupid enough to fall for it. But you know what? I don't like you now. I _dislike_ you and I hope you have fun shagging every girl in this school. Who knows, you might actually find someone worthy of the _Great Sirius Black."_

Maybe what I said was true. Maybe Sirius would actually find a girl he thinks is good enough for him. Luckily that girl isn't _me_.

"Sam, it isn't like that. You're great but-"

"Not good enough for you." I finished. "Thanks, I got the memo."

I walked around him and hit his arm when he tried to grab me.

I ignored him calling my name and continued walking towards Charms without looking back.

* * *

At lunch, I told my friends what had happened between me and Sirius on my way back to Charms. I was glad James and Remus weren't with us. It made it easier for me to talk to them.

"Well maybe you should forgive him." Said Rachael hesitantly. I glared at her but she continued. "Forgiving him doesn't mean you condone his actions, it just means you're willing to look past his mistakes to preserve your friendship."

"If I want to preserve it." I retorted. I really didn't care about our friendship at this point. If he was my friend, he wouldn't have done what he did.

"Well maybe you should hear his side of things," suggested Mary.

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly. I couldn't believe my friends were trying to defend him. Especially after they were the ones telling me to stay away from him. I can't believe after some lame apology they think I should _forgive and forget_. Well that wasn't happening. "He is a teenage boy and he did what all teenage boys do. I was just too stupid and trusting to see it. _The end_."

"Sam I might not like the guy very much but you really should hear his side of things," Said Lilly. "And it's obvious you care for him. You talk about him _all the time._ "

"I don't like him anymore," I said.

"I can tell you do, it's _killing_ you not to talk to him." Lilly said in a playful tone.

"It's not _killing me not to talk to him_. I don't like him anymore." I said firmly.

"Then why are you so mad at him?" Lilly challenged.

She had a point. Why did I care so much if I didn't like him? But deep down I knew I liked him. It was just easier to act like I didn't care. But under all the anger I was feeling towards Sirius, I knew I still liked him.

I didn't answer Lilly's question, instead I looked down.

"It's ok to still like him Sam." She said softly, hugging me. "But please be careful. We all know his reputation and we don't need him hurting you. _Again_."

"Trust me when I say that I will never kiss Sirius Black again," I said truthfully. I meant those words, I would never kiss him again and I would vow to never think of him as more than a friend. My feelings for him only hurt me.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting in the common room when I felt someone sit next to me on the couch.

"Hey Sam." Sirius said casually.

"Hey," I responded skeptically. I didn't look at him and continued to stare into the fire.

 _What was he up to?_

"Aren't we going to get started?" Sirius asked.

I was confused at first but then it dawned on me. Our _tutoring sessions_.

"No, actually." I said. "I told Slughorn you didn't need anymore help and he said your grades proved it." I continued to look at the fire.

"Oh," is all Sirius could say.

"Well now you're free to go off with your friends at night," I said. _And hookup with people._ I thought resentfully.

"Oh cool." Sirius said, unsure. "Well anyways I wanted to apologize. For you know, what I did. I know I shouldn't have used you like that. I care about all my friends and I didn't mean to hurt you. I had just found out that my parents removed me from their will. I acted out and I know that's no excuse for what I did. Please don't hate me, we're friends and you're the only friend who doesn't make me feel _damaged_."

Despite how upset I was, my heart melted a little. Sirius must have some type of family issue, like me. I didn't think now was the time to ask him about it though. Instead I looked up at him and put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's ok," I said in spite of myself. He then did something I wasn't expecting. _He hugged me_.

At first I froze but I hugged him back lightly. We pulled apart smiling.

"Friends?" Sirius asked.

"Friends," I agreed.

I know I still like Sirius but it was better to have him as just a friend. Relationships were overrated anyways.

* * *

 **Hey, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reads this. Please keep reading! I know this chapter was a little boring.**


	11. Chapter 11: Food Fights and Boat Rides

I woke up in the Gryffindor common room. I was confused because I couldn't remember how I ended up here.

That's when the events from last night came back to me. I sat up on the couch and saw that where Sirius had been sitting last night was empty. Why didn't he wake me up?

I stood up and started to make my way up to the common room. I hoped I wouldn't be late to any of my classes.

"Sam!" Sirius shouted and I turned around.

He was walking through the portrait hole, carrying two plates that were filled with breakfast foods. I walked back downstairs and he handed me a plate.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

"No problem, I figured I might as well bring you breakfast since you were passed out when I woke up. You're a hard person to sleep next to by the way. You move _a lot._ "

"You fell asleep next to _me_?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Sirius said sheepishly.

I hoped I didn't sound too upset. I didn't like the idea of Sirius sleeping next to me though. Especially after what he did to me a few days ago.

"Well eat! Your food is going to get cold." Sirius said, interrupting my thoughts.

I took a big bite out of my biscuit and looked at him.

"Happy?" I said with a mouthful of food.

"Very," Sirius said and he took a big bite out of his food and his cheeks bulged. He looked at me pointedly.

He was mocking me. _Very funny._

I threw a piece of sausage at him.

He threw a piece of food at me in retaliation and it became an all out food fight. We started using our wands to enlarge food and send it flying at each other.

"I give up, you win." I said breathlessly. I had been running all around the room and I was tired.

"I always win." Sirius said cockily.

"Whatever," I said, sitting on the couch.

Sirius sat next to me and grinned. I grinned back and we started laughing. Sirius and I always laughed and that's one of the many things I loved about being his friend.

"Well I should probably head upstairs to get ready," Sirius said.

"Ok," I said. "See you in Potions!"

"See ya!"

I headed up to my dormitory and saw that all of my friends were getting ready. They asked me where I had been and I told them I'd fallen asleep on the couch. I didn't mention that Sirius had been next to me. Some things didn't need to be mentioned.

* * *

I was sitting against a tree by the lake after my classes. It was finally Friday and I was looking forward to tomorrow because it was a Hogsmeade trip. I would be able to go dress shopping with my friends like we did before the last ball.

Then a sound broke my train of thought. I peeked around the tree to see Sirius throwing pebbles into the lake.

"Having fun?" I asked. _Why was he out here?_

"Of course," he responded sarcastically. "I _love_ throwing pebbles into the lake."

"No but seriously, why are you throwing pebbles into the lake? Doesn't _Sirius Black_ have better things to do on a Friday night?"

"I'm in a fight with James."

 _Oh._

"What'd you get in a fight about?"

"Nothing."

Well that was obviously a _lie_ but I didn't press him for answers because I knew Sirius liked keeping to himself. I didn't want him to think I was _nosy._

"Well want to do something fun?" I asked instead.

"No offense but you and _fun,_ don't really go together."

"No I'm fun. You just don't know me well enough to know how _fun_ I am." I said cheekily.

"Whatever you say." Sirius said, chuckling.

"Ok fine. I"ll have fun _by_ _myself_ if you think I'm so boring. But when you see how much fun I'm having, don't say I didn't tell you."

I honestly had no idea what fun thing I could do. In all honesty I was a bookish person. I had fun and went to parties but that's it, most of the time I was doing assignments or studying. But I had to prove to Sirius that I was _fun_.

Then I got an idea. I walked to the edge of the lake and recited a spell I'd learned about in a book over the summer.

 _"Aedificarem naviculam."_

A boat formed from the tip of my wand and I got on. The boat didn't have a wheel or motor so I realized I'd have to control it completely with my wand. It didn't even have oars! It didn't matter though because I knew it'd be better to move it with my wand anyways.

I flicked my wand and performed a movement spell. The boat started to move and I did a lap around the lake. I sailed over to Sirius and smirked.

"Care to join?" I asked with faux sweetness. " _Unless_ you'd prefer to throw pebbles."

"I'll join." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. I was tempted to say _I told you so_ but I decided not to.

Sirius hopped into the boat beside me and I flicked my wand. The boat started to move and I began to steer.

Sirius got his wand out and flicked it. A second later, the boat lurched forward and increased its speed.

"What the hell?" I asked incredulously.

"You'll be fine," Sirius replied calmly. "Let me drive for a bit."

Before I could object, Sirius took out his wand and flicked it. My wand soared towards him and the boat stopped.

"Sirus-"

"Relax!"

"But-"

"Sam." He looked at me, warning me not to protest again.

"Fine."

* * *

Sirius was steering the boat all over the place and doing donuts in the water. He took sharp turns and made the boat jump and do flips.

This was _fun_. I threw up my hands at the next jump and laughed.

"I knew you'd have fun." Sirius said looking back at me.

"Whatever."

"This was your idea though so I guess I owe you an apology. You are _fun._ But I definitely helped your idea, if I do say so myself."

"Whatever you say."

"I mean a boat is fun but my driving makes it even more fun."

I just rolled my eyes, he was ridiculous.

A few minutes later, Sirius did another flip in the air. That's when a wave of dizziness hit me. I put my head in my hands and tried to concentrate on my feet.

"Can we relax for a second?" I asked. "I'm a little dizzy."

"Yeah, sure."

Sirius stopped the boat by the shore. He grabbed my waist and picked me up and set me down on the shore. He turned to the boat and with a flick of his wand, the boat disappeared. He turned back to me and put his arm around my waist to support me. His touch sent tingles all over my body.

 _Stop it_ , I told myself. _We are friends._

"I'm ok." I said, eager to get away from him. I stepped away from him and stumbled a little because the dizziness hadn't worn off.

"No you're not."

Sirius stepped towards me and picked me up bridal style. I looked up at him and our eyes met. He held my gaze for a few seconds before I looked away.

"Can you take me up to the castle?"

"Yeah of course."

I buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes. I was dizzy but the dizziness wore off long before we finally reached the common room. Sirius didn't need to know that though, I enjoyed him carrying me.


	12. Chapter 12: A Fake Relationship

**There is a section that is from Sirius's POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was Saturday morning and I was getting ready for a day of dress shopping. My friends insisted I should dress up because they said this trip would be the perfect time to get a date to the ball. That's why I was wearing a maroon colored long sleeve shirt and light wash skinny jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. I paired my outfit with dangling earrings and suede ankle boots. I applied a little more makeup than usual and I was in the bathroom touching up my hair. I decided to leave it straight like usual but I performed a spell to give my hair more volume.

I couldn't wait to pick out a new dress and I was excited at the thought of getting a date to the ball. Well I _hoped_ I'd get a date. And to make things even better, I didn't have to worry about my scars. Sirius showed me a concealment charm I could use instead of the magical concealer I usually used.

I stepped out of the bathroom and my friends paused what they were doing to look at me.

"You look _amazing._ " Lilly squealed.

"Gorgeous darling." Mary said, glancing up to look at me. "You should dress up more often."

"Thanks, you guys look good too." I said, smiling. "You guys _always_ look nice."

"Thanks," Lilly said.

It wasn't like I never looked nice but I usually never put this much effort into my appearance.

"Well I think I'll head to the Great Hall to get something to eat. I'm _starving_." I told my friends. They nodded and promised to meet me in a few minutes. I reached the Great Hall and saw that most students were dressed warmly in preparation for the Hogsmeade trip. I had a jacket slung over my arm and gloves in its pockets but I didn't want to put those on just yet. It ruined the effect of my outfit.

I saw Sirius and started to walk over to him and his friends. On my way over, I saw a guy eyeing me. He had golden blond hair and dark hazel eyes. I smiled at him and he blushed and turned away. I looked away and smiled to myself, I hoped he'd talk to me later.

"Someone looks nice," James commented as I sat down.

"I _always_ look nice," I responded.

"Well you look even nicer," James amended.

"Yeah a guy was eyeing you." Sirius said.

"Yeah he was cute. I might talk to him later." I said, grabbing food to put on my plate.

A few minutes later, my friends came down from the dormitory and sat down with us. They all were happy to hear about the guy I saw that morning with the hazel eyes and blond hair. They squealed excitedly when I told them that he blushed when I looked at him.

"Oh wow Sam!" Rachael said enthusiastically. "Go talk to him when we get to Hogsmeade."

"I guess I will but you should talk to someone too Rachael." I said. "I want you all to stop worrying about me and get dates for yourselves. Ok?"

"Ok _, fine_." Rachael groaned. "I'll _try_."

"Good." I said approvingly. "Lilly I know you already have a date, obviously, but what about you Mary?"

"I have my eyes on a cute Ravenclaw." She said deviously. She glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and I looked to see where she was looking. She had her eyes on a guy with a sharp jawline and wavy brown hair. He had dark blue eyes and was _extremely_ muscular. He was _hot_. He was arguably as hot as Sirius but I still think Sirius is hotter.

"Wow, he's hot." I say admiringly.

"I know right!" Mary said excitedly. "I'm going to talk to him today, I hope he asks me to the ball."

"He will." Rachael said reassuringly.

"Ok let's all come back to the castle with dates to the ball." I suggested. "I'll talk to that boy I saw earlier, Mary will talk to the Ravenclaw hottie, and Rachael will find a hot guy in Hogsmeade. And obviously Lilly will be going with James."

They all agreed and we soon set off for Hogsmeade. I said goodbye to my friends when we reached Hogsmeade and I started to look for the boy I'd seen earlier. It was a chilly day in March and I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I walked. I really should have chosen a heavier jacket.

"So what are you doing today?" A voice said behind me, startling me.

I turned around and saw Sirius. _Of course_. "I am going to get a date to Hogsmeade."

"So am I." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh cool." I said, slightly annoyed. I _really_ didn't have time to deal with Sirius right now. "Who were you thinking about asking?"

"Well there's a girl but she's mad at me."

My heart sped up. Could he mean _me_? No of course not, it was foolish to get my hopes up.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, and I'm hoping she'll forgive me."

"She probably will," I said. My heart pounded excitedly and my breathing quickened. I couldn't help but think Sirius was talking about me.

"Yeah, I'm hoping Jenna will go with me."

"Oh, cool." I could feel my excitement die and instead all I felt was a burning disappointment. I knew it was for the best though.

"Sam, I"m kidding. Will you go to the ball with me?"

I froze at his words. Everything in me was screaming _yes_ but could I really go with Sirius? He was such a player and he'd already hurt me once. I had sworn to myself to stay away from him but I _knew_ I couldn't refuse. I had liked him for so long.

"Yes," I said with a smile. "I'd love to go with you."

"Great," Sirius said. He then pulled me close to him and kissed me. Kissing him came so naturally to me and I loved the way he cupped my chin when he kissed me.

* * *

 **Sirius POV**

I kissed Sam passionately. Well as passionately as I could, considering I didn't like her. I hoped she couldn't tell how forced the kiss was for me. I kept telling myself it was worth it to get James and Remus off my back. I had promised James that I'd take Sam to the ball to make up for what I _did_. That's what me and James had gotten into a fight about the other day. James said taking Sam to the ball was the _only_ way he'd forgive me for the prank I pulled on Severus. Severus almost died but _whatever,_ that was another story. James said I had to do something for him and he said taking Sam to the ball would make Lilly happy. He said Lilly's been talking to him nonstop about how bad she feels for Sam because of what I did to her. He also said that Lilly kind of hates me and if I dated Sam, she'd like me more.

Deep down I think he was trying to play _matchmaker_ but I was just happy he'd forgive me. We decided not to tell Remus our plan because he probably wouldn't approve of dating Sam like this but it didn't matter. I had this all planned out. I would take her to the ball, we'd have fun and then a few days later I would tell her I wanted to be just friends. I'd tell her I didn't want to lose her as a friend if things ended badly. _The end_. She'd never know that James put me up to this.

I pulled away from Sam, glad the kiss was over. Sam was a good kisser but kissing her didn't feel _special_. I felt too bad about using her to enjoy the kiss. If she found out James put me up to this, she would probably _never_ talk to me again. The thought was a sickening realization because Sam was becoming one of my closest friends. We'd spent so much time together this year. I'd probably spent more time with her than all of my girlfriends.

I decided to push any negative thoughts from my mind and just go along with it, despite how it could hurt Sam. She did look happy right now anyways. I knew she'd had a crush on me for awhile now and I was glad I made her happy. I loved making my friends happy, that's why I was doing this after all. I wanted to make James happy and even if Sam would be hurt in the end, she was at least happy right now. And for now, that seemed good enough.

I slung my arm around Sam's shoulder and led her towards Honeydukes. I looked down at her and smiled, she smiled back happily and put her arm around my waist.


	13. Chapter 13: A Fun Time at Hogsmeade

Sirius had his arm around me and he was lightly running his hand up and down my back. We had just left Honeydukes and we were headed to a dress shop. I couldn't believe that he asked me of all people to be his date to the ball. But why? He's never shown any interest in me before now.

"Sirius can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did." Sirius replied.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He was honestly too much to deal with at times.

"Well I wanted to know why you decided to take me to the ball. You've never shown any interest in me before."

Sirius looked down and fidgeted with his hands.

"Well.." Sirius started.

"Look, if you're doing this to be nice then forget it. I can find an actual date to the ball." I said calmly. I started to walk away but Sirius grabbed my arm.

"Look Sam, I've actually liked you for a long time now. But you're my friend too and I don't want things to end badly."

My heart lifted at his words. He's liked me for a _long time now_? I wanted to jump up and down with pure happiness but I controlled myself. I chose my next words carefully.

"Things don't have to end badly."

"I know but we have no control over if they do."

"Well all I know is that I could never stay mad at you, _no matter what_."

I closed the distance between us and hugged Sirius. He hugged me too but he seemed a little uncomfortable. Maybe he doesn't like hugs?

"I could never stay mad at you either."

"Now come on, we have dress shopping to do." I said and I started walking to the dress shop. Sirius followed behind me. "We can look for a suit too, if you wanted."

"No I'm good, I'll wear one of the ones I have."

I walked to the nearest rack and started to look. Sirius did the same and every now and then he'd hold up a dress, all of which were tacky and low cut.

"How about this one." Sirius said. I turned around, expecting to laugh at the next ridiculous dress Sirius pulled out.

"Sirius I swear if-" I started but I stopped when I saw the dress. It was a dark blue dress that was long in the back but shorter in the front. It had lace in the front and back and it came with a pair of white stilettos. "That's beautiful."

"I know and it will look great on you."

I walked over to Sirius and he handed me the dress. I walked eagerly to the changing room and quickly pulled the dress on. I put the stilettos on and admired myself in the mirror a few seconds before walking out of the changing room.

"Well what do you think?" I asked, walking towards Sirius.

His eyes widened when he saw me and he smiled. "You look _amazing_."

My heart swelled, "Thanks." _Amazing_ is the best thing a girl could hear. _Beautiful_ is too cheesy, _pretty_ is too simple, _sexy_ just refers to a girl's figure, but _amazing_ is perfect.

I walked back to the dressing room and changed into my clothes. I bought the dress and walked over to Sirius. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely, an hour of shopping is _a lot_ of work."

"Oh wow." I said shaking my head at him. "Well where do you want to go now?"

"I would like to go to the Shrieking Shack."

The Shrieking Shack? I was _not_ going to go there, everyone in Hogsmeade claimed to hear noises from that house, thus the name Shrieking Shack.

"Are you crazy? That place is haunted, that's why it's called the _Shrieking_ Shack."

" _And_? It's an adventure. Plus I've been there hundreds of times, it's not haunted."

I thought for a second before answering. I mean it did seem mysterious and I couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Ok fine, I've never been and I'm a little curious."

"Good, let's go." Sirius grabbed my hand roughly and took off running. Luckily my years of running had payed off and I could easily keep up with him.

I pulled my hand from his grasp and ran faster. "Last one there has to go in first!" I called looking over my shoulder. Sirius laughed and sped up. Sirius was fast but he started to get tired. I was accustomed to running long distances and I beat him to the Shrieking Shack easily.

"You don't even look tired." Sirius said, coming up from behind me and panting heavily.

"I run a lot." I replied casually, twisting a strand of my hair in my fingers.

"I can see that," Sirius said laughing. "You're really good."

"Thank ya."

"Now come on Sam, let's go inside."

Sirius went in first and I followed a little hesitantly behind him. The house smelled of mildew and the wallpaper was torn in a lot of places. There were also bugs and the floorboards were pulled up in some places. Sirius gave me a tour of the house and started to tell a story about a monster that came here.

"And once a month it comes here on the full moon and terrorizes the village!" Sirius finished, grinning at me.

"Ooh I'm so scared." I mocked, laughing at his ridiculous story.

Sirius went over to a torn up couch and sat down. He started to eat some of the candy we had bought at Honeydukes and I sat down too and began to eat my own candy. I started to eat my Chocolate Frog and then my Fizzing Whizzbees. I made Sirius try a Fizzing Whizzbee and he made me try an Acid Pop in return. I cringed at the sour burning sensation and Sirius laughed.

When I was done eating, I sat back on the couch and set my candy aside. I looked over at Sirius who had done the same thing. I shifted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and we sat like that in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours.


	14. Chapter 14: New Feelings

Sirius and I were sitting on the couch in the common room late one night. It was completely empty and we were sitting there talking about our futures. My head was resting on his lap and he was gently stroking my hair. Two weeks had gone by since me and Sirius had started dating. The news had spread all over the school like wildfire and I was getting a lot of attention. Good _and_ bad attention. Girl's would look at me jealously but I also noticed a lot more guys checking me out, which I didn't mind. Being Sirius's girlfriend was difficult but it was definitely worth it because he was a great boyfriend. We'd sit together at dinner and play Wizard's Chess in our free time. It was kind of like I was dating my best friend and I felt really comfortable around him.

I looked into Sirius's gray eyes. He looked down at me and I smiled. I sat up a little and rested my head on his chest, looking up at him. He gently lifted my chin a little and stared into my eyes. His gaze sent shivers down my body and we stayed like that for a while before Sirius brought his lips crashing onto mine. I sat up and straddled his lap to get a better position and he continued to kiss me fiercely and I kissed him back even fiercer. Things were just getting good when we were suddenly interrupted by a voice I recognized immediately.

"Mhm." Tiffany said. "Wow Sirius, this is an all new low even for you. I can't believe you're dating her, I mean when I found out I was totally shocked. She isn't nearly as pretty as I am and I doubt she's as good a kisser as I was." I turned around on Sirius's lap and I looked at her. Sirius wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed my cheek comfortingly.

"Actually she's a better kisser," Sirius said and he turned to wink at me. "And I don't appreciate you talking to my girlfriend like that. She's more pretty than you'll ever be and in more ways than one."

"I'm also not a bitch." I added, flashing her a fake smile. I really couldn't help myself.

"Whatever." Tiffany said and she walked away mumbling something under her breath.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Sirius whispered in my ear when Tiffany had gone.

"Definitely." I responded. Sirius then pulled me down to the couch on top of him and I turned to face him. I giggled and kissed him. I loved the way our bodies fit together and I ran my hand up and down his chest, appreciating how muscular he was. He took my shirt off and I didn't even realize he'd done it but I didn't mind. I took off his shirt too and we continued to kiss.

* * *

 **Sirius's POV**

It was the night of the ball and I was waiting for Sam to come downstairs. I had a corsage in my hand and I stood at the bottom of the steps, tapping my foot impatiently. Girls took forever to get ready and what did they even do? We can use magic so why can't they just use a spell to do their hair and makeup? I was curious what Sam would look like though. She was pretty after all and seeing her dressed up would be a huge turn on. Oh did I really just think that? Sam is a friend and I was still sticking to the plan. We'd have a lot of fun tonight but then I'd end things in a few weeks. The thought of not kissing Sam was pretty depressing though, she was a great kisser. I just hoped she'd still talk to me when I broke up with her. I'd miss talking to her too much if she didn't. She talked to me about my family and friends or any other thing I needed to talk about. She genuinely cared about me and I didn't want her to stop being my friend. If things go to plan, then that wont be a problem. The only problem is that when do things ever go to plan?

The sound of heels clanking down the steps jarred me from my thoughts and I looked up to see a beautiful girl with dirty blond hair in a blue dress. _Sam._ Wow she looked good, I secretly hoped she thought I looked good. I quickly reminded myself that this wasn't an actual date though, even if she thought it was. When she reached the bottom of the stairs I put the corsage I was holding on her wrist.

"You look-just wow-just-" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth and I was completely at a loss of words. When had I, Sirius Black, never not known what to say?!

"Sirius speechless?" Sam said cockily, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me. "That has to be a first."

"I was thinking about something else." I said, trying to recover myself. "Let's head down to the ball, we have a lot of dancing to do." I added quickly. Samantha looked at me quizzically but followed me to the Great Hall.

When we got there Sam gasped and so did I. I had to admit that Slughorn sure did know how to throw a party. There was an upbeat band, pictures of him with students scattered all around, floating candles, floating food trays, and a sparkling dance floor. The dance floor literally looked like diamonds and the flowers also looked enchanted because they glowed.

"It's beautiful." Sam gasped and her eyes shone with admiration.

"Not as beautiful as you," I said slyly. I instantly regretted saying that because it was super cheesy and Sam wasn't like the other girls I dated.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Sam said and she held out her hand. "Let's dance."

I took her hand and she lead me to the dance floor. She truly was a good dancer and she was one of those people who got lost in the music. I stared at her for a second before joining her. I wasn't as good of a dancer as her but that wasn't going to stop me from saying otherwise.

"You're a good dancer but I'm better," I said cockily.

"Prove it."

"Gladly." I began to do a string of moves I'd randomly thought of and then Sam started laughing.

"Is that really your great dancing?" She asked teasingly.

"Well if you can do better, prove it." I said daringly. Sam began to do a string of sharp twists and turns. She was amazing and she ended the dance with a high kick. _Damn_.

"Still think you're better?"

I rolled my eyes at her and started to laugh. "Definitely not."

A few seconds later, a slow song began to play. All the couples on the dance floor began to get close and dance to the soft beat. I looked into Sam's eyes that were glowing with hopefulness. I took her hand in mine and placed one hand on her waist. She looked into my eyes nervously and I could tell she didn't have a lot of experience slow dancing.

"Let me lead," I whispered in her ear. She nodded gratefully and smiled. We danced in a peaceful bliss and Sam rested her head on my chest. I smiled and held her close to me, smelling her flowery perfume. I loved the smell of that perfume and I loved the way she fit in my arms. When the song ended, we pulled away slowly. There was a different feeling in the air and I wasn't sure what it was.

"Want to get drinks?" Sams suggested suddenly. She was blushing slightly and I was happy that I had caused that.

"Yeah," I said and I put my hand on her back and lead her to the drink table. The rest of the night continued with laughing, dancing, and food. I was having a lot of fun and that was the most fun I'd ever had on a date and it wasn't even a date. When the dance ended, I led Sam back up the stairs and towards our dormitory.

"I had a lot of fun," Sam said. "I hate this night has to end."

"Who says it has to?" I said looking into Sam's deep green eyes. She looked at me for a second before kissing me lightly on the lips. She pulled away for a second before kissing me again. We kissed for a long time but this kiss was different, it was soft and sweet. Before I could react, Sam started leading me to the Room of Requirement. Was she about to-? Oh there was no way I could sleep with Sam, knowing that this wasn't real for me. But I wanted to so badly, she was _intoxicating_. And even though I didn't want to admit it, my feelings for Sam were more than just friendly.

"There you two are." James said coming up behind us. Sam and I turned to face him. He swayed a little on his feet and I could tell that he must have had a little too much to drink. Lilly was holding his arm and giggling. Lilly didn't seem to be the type of person to think being drunk was funny but by the way she was swaying, she looked drunk too. "You two were pretty cozy at the dance. It's hard to believe that this," he motioned to Sam and I, "had started as a deal. But I knew you two were perfect for each other, that's the only reason I did it."

I stared at James disbelievingly and turned to Sam. She looked shocked and _hurt_.

" _Deal_?" She said in a high pitched voice. "What kind of _deal_?"

"Sam, it doesn't matter. I really like you and does it really matter how we started dating?"

"You only like me because we were about to-" She quit talking and looked at me knowingly. "And of course it matters! You were using me for some _deal_. I should have known better than to trust you."

"Sam-"

"Sirius I have chased after you this whole year and you couldn't have cared less about me. You've used me and now apparently you've made some _deal_. I would have at least thought that I was your friend but a friend wouldn't do that to me. No matter how much I like you, it's clear you'll never return those feelings."

Sam turned away and walked towards Gryffindor tower. I didn't even bother to go after her, there was no point. She would never forgive me and it was all my fault. I was losing more than a friend, I was losing a girl that I liked. A girl I really liked and a girl I would love to get to know better. Unfortunately for me, it looked like that wouldn't be happening.


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge

I walked quickly to my dormitory. I felt stupid, no beyond stupid. I knew Sirius would never ask me out so why did I so easily believe him when he did? I guess it was because Sirius was one of those guys who made you feel special. He made you feel like you were the queen of the world when in reality, he didn't give a damn about you. I couldn't believe I had almost considered having sex with him.

I flung myself onto my bed and just laid there, defeated. I was too angry to cry. I wasn't about to shed another tear over Sirius and I was determined to never talk to him again. He wouldn't even want to talk to me anyways. He had only spent so much time with me because of some stupid deal. It was a hard realization to come to but I knew it was true. If he had actually cared for me, _at all_ , he wouldn't have done something like this to me.

"Sam?" A voice called across the room. I sat up and my bed and turned my head in the direction of the voice who had spoken. It was Lilly and she looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I"m fine," I lied. I didn't feel like talking about what had just happened. "I'm just tired."

"Sam don't lie," Lilly started softly. "I am so sorry about Sirius, he's a real ass." She walked across the room and hugged me. I buried my head in her shoulder and hugged her back. There was something about Lilly that was so naturally comforting and it was moments like this that truly made me appreciate having her as a friend.

"Yeah he is, I just can't believe how stupid I am. This is the second time he's done something to hurt me and both times I've completely ignored his reputation. I thought I was special but I'm not. I'm just like every other stupid girl Sirius has dated. Actually at least he was _actually_ dating those girls."

I realized as I said it that that was sadly true. Technically I was part of some "deal" so I wasn't like Sirius's other girlfriends. I was never even his girlfriend.

"I just can't believe James would do something like that," Lilly said. "I mean I understand Sirius, he is Sirius after all, but James? Why would James do something like this? I'm going to talk to him."

"Thanks Lils but don't." I said. "I don't want you to ruin your relationship with James on my behalf. I don't agree with what he did but there's no point in more relationships ending. Well _actual_ relationships ending."

"Ok but seriously Sam, if you want me to dump him I will."

"Thanks but no. Stay with James, you two are good for each other."

"Ok but do you want to talk? About Sirius?"

"I'd love to talk to you later but I think I want some time to myself right now. Ok?"

"Ok Sam but I'm here if you need anything." Then Lilly got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Lilly?" I called after her. She stopped walking and turned around, "thanks." She smiled and continued to walk away. A little later all my roommates returned to the dormitory. I could feel their eyes on me but I pretended to be asleep. I really didn't want to talk about Sirius and I knew they were all dying to know what happened. News travels fast at Hogwarts, even faster if it has something to do with Sirius. I could hear Rachael, Lilly, and Mary whispering and I knew they were probably talking about me. I listened closely and tried to hear what they were saying.

"I just feel so bad for her, Sirius is such an asshole!" Rachael whispered rather loudly.

"Shhh!" Said Lilly, "you'll wake Sam!"

"Good then we can talk to her about Sirius," Mary said. "We can plan ways to get back at him, like putting a stink charm on him or using one of those teeth rotting candies or-"

"No Mary," Lilly said. "Sam will definitely not want to do something like that to Sirius. It wont make her feel better, she really does care about him."

After that I just quit listening. I wasn't interested in hearing them talk about Sirius and I. And despite what Lilly said, I _do_ want to get back at Sirius and I _don't_ care about him, not anymore anyways. But I don't want to just pull some pathetic little prank on him, I wanted him to do something that would truly piss him off. Obviously I can't make him jealous because he doesn't like me like that but he was my friend once upon a time and I knew that gave me some leverage. I just needed to think of something. Maybe I could befriend someone Sirius hates. But who does Sirius hate? _Regulus_. Being friends with Sirius's brother would probably annoy him but what if I _dated_ him? That would really bother Sirius, even if he didn't show it, I know it would. But would Regulus agree to date a half-blood?

* * *

 **Sirius's POV**

It was Monday morning and I desperately searched for Sam in the Great Hall for breakfast. I wanted her to understand that I had started to have feelings for her. Then I saw her and began to walk towards her. Then I stopped because I realized she was talking to another guy. But not just any guy, my _brother_. I clenched my jaw and walked back to my seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Is Sam talking to Regulus?" Asked James.

"Yes." I said annoyed.

"She's just trying to annoy you Sirius," Said Remus. "Sam would never be friends with him."

"You're right, she's just mad at me." I said confidently. That didn't stop me from watching her talk to Regulus though. They were sitting at the Slytherin table and he put his hand on her shoulder and said something, she started laughing. I looked down at my plate and began to concentrate intently on my food.

"Someone is jealous." James snickered.

"I'm not _jealous_ ," I retorted. "I'm just annoyed. Sam's my friend and I don't want my friends associating with him. Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you like her as more than a friend," James said. "And you know it. Deny it all you want but you two look at each other the way Lilly and I do."

I just rolled my eyes and continued to eat. The problem is that James is right. I do like Sam as more than a friend and I didn't like watching her talk to Regulus. I wouldn't want her talking to any guy other than me. The fact it was Regulus though was even worse.

* * *

 **Samantha's POV**

"Thanks for agreeing to help me Reg." I said.

"No problem," Regulus said. "I'd do anything to piss Sirius off, especially if I get to date a hot girl in the process."

I hit his shoulder playfully, "it doesn't bother you that I'm not a pure-blood?"

"I understand why it's important for pure-bloods to be with pure-bloods but I mainly do it for my family. I just want to make my parents happy and besides, it's not like we're getting married. We both just want to piss off Sirius."

"True, and thanks again. Right now we're only friends though. You have to at least wait a week before asking me out."

"Why can't I ask you out now?"

"Sirius would know I'm doing it just to piss him off. It has to look like we became friends and then started dating. That's more believable."

"Whatever you say."

We both continued to talk until we had to go to class. I waved goodbye to Regulus and started to walk to Charms. I saw my friends walking ahead of me and I walked a little quicker to catch up to them. Then I felt someone grab me and put their hand over my mouth. I desperately struggled against whoever was holding me but they were strong. I was dragged into a broom closet and I heard the door lock. The person holding me let go of me and I ran to the farthest wall.

"Sam relax, it's me," Sirius said. "Lumos." The spell lit up the room and I could see Sirius's handsome face. Somehow this lighting made him look even hotter. I looked away, determined to get over my feelings for Sirius.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled angrily. "What were you thinking?"

"Well I knew you probably wouldn't talk willingly to me."

"You're right, I wouldn't. Let me go."

"Not until I know why you're talking to Regulus."

"I'm only talking to Reg because I'm going to tutor him in Transfiguration," I lied. That was a really stupid lie, Regulus was a genius in both Potions and Transfiguration. Why didn't I say Charms?

" _Reg_? Really Sam? He's not the kind of guy you should be hanging around. He supports Voldemort and him and his friends plan on joining him when they're old enough."

"I know but I helped you didn't I?"

"So?"

"I can't judge someone if I don't know them personally. If I had listened to the rumors about you then I would have never tutored you. But I gave you a chance because I didn't want to judge you based on a reputation. Unfortunately for me though, you lived up to your reputation."

He looked hurt for a split second before his face hardened. "Just be careful Sam. Did he ask you to help him or did you go to him?"

"Why would I go to him? If someone wants to be tutored then obviously they have to come to me."

"I thought you might try and make me jealous-"

"First of all not everything is about you Sirius and how would it make you jealous? Would it bother you that he was my friend too?"

"He looked like he had a little more than friendship on his mind."

"So? Why would that bother you?"

"Because I like you Sam! And I don't like seeing you flirt with my brother." I just stared at Sirius and sunk even further against the wall. He took a step closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. He tilted my head so that I would have to look at him. I looked into his gray eyes, something I had been trying to avoid. I knew that I would do anything he asked if I looked into those eyes. "Sam please just give me a chance. I may not have liked you when we started dating but I'm so glad we did. I ended up having feelings for you and I didn't realize it until the night of the dance."

"But-" He cut me off with a kiss but I pushed him away. "Sirius I can't do this. I have given you so many chances but you'll only ever hurt me."

"Sam please-"

 _Alohomora_ I thought and with a flick of my wand the door unlocked. I didn't leave right away though. I thought about how badly I wanted to be with Sirius. If I stayed in here and kissed Sirius then I could have Sirius and we'd actually be dating this time. And if I left would I regret it? Sirius hurt me but I clearly have feelings for him. If I left Sirius could easily move on to another girl and I might never get the chance to date him again. No matter how badly Sirius hurt me, I knew he didn't mean to hurt me. But was I willing to give Sirius the chance to break my heart a third time?


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge Gone Wrong?

_In a moment of boldness I walked towards Sirius and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It didn't take long for me to get lost in the kiss._

 _"Samantha," He mumbled against my lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."_

 _"Trust me I do." I said._

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

I woke up sweaty and I realized that I had drooled a little on my pillow. I thought about the dream I had and I felt a pang of regret. I kept wondering what would have happened if I _had_ kissed Sirius in that closet a week ago. Instead I'd been too afraid of getting hurt and I _left_. The look on Sirius's face when I left was horrible. I knew I'd somehow managed to break the heart of the biggest man-whore in Hogwarts history. I thought it'd feel good to get "revenge" on Sirius but it just ended up making both of us miserable. Well actually Sirius got a girlfriend three days later but I know _and_ he knows he just did it because he is trying to make me jealous. Unfortunately it's working but I'm "friends" with Regulus and we decided that he should ask me out today. I hoped me dating Regulus would have the same affect on him as him dating Courtney has on me. Deep down I knew I did the right thing in not kissing Sirius in the broom closet on that fateful Monday morning but at the same time I wish I would have. I know I'd probably have my heart broken, again, but at least I wouldn't feel the nagging pang of regret that I feel now.

With a heavy heart, I got up and got ready for the Hogsmeade trip today. I decided that I should look nice so I chose to wear a bright green dress and wedges. When I was ready, I walked down to the Entrance Hall where Regulus said he'd be waiting for me.

"You look nice," Regulus said.

I touched my chest like he'd just given me the greatest compliment in the world. "Thanks Reg, just what every girl wants to hear. ' _You look **nice**_.'"

"You look absolutely _stunning_ darling," Regulus said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. I pulled him along a path to Hogsmeade and when we got there I noticed Sirius go into Madam Puddifoot's with Courtney. _Ew_. Regulus suggested we follow them in there but I thought that might look a little too staged. Instead, I decided to pull Regulus into Zonkos.

About half an hour later we came out with nose biting teacups. I'd always wanted to use one and I was planning on using it on Rachael. I'd never gotten her back for throwing a dung bomb at me in our third year. I had smelled bad for days.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked at him for a second questioningly before responding, "I was thinking about who I was going to use this teacup on." I looked at him deviously and he laughed.

"I can't figure you out Chester." Regulus was looking at me searchingly and his eyes looked like they were piercing right through me.

"Isn't that the point?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the whole point of all relationships is figuring a person out and it's something no one can ever truly succeed at. You could have been best friends for years and still be figuring things out about a person. People married for decades can still find out something new about their partner, like their favorite ice-cream or their worst fear."

"Well I meant that I can't read your mind and it scares me. I've never had a friend that I couldn't read their mind."

"You've been trying to read my mind?"

"Don't be upset, it's just something I do. It makes me feel better if I know what someone is thinking. But I kind of like not knowing at the same time. Being your friend has been fun. I like guessing what your thinking and it feels more real."

I thought for a moment. "Why can't you read my mind?"

"I don't know, your mind just seems so guarded. I can't see anything when I try and it's never happened before."

I wondered if my 'guarded' mind had anything to do with my childhood. I guess I'd never know for sure. All of a sudden Regulus grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards Madam Puddifoot's. Right before we got there though he stopped. "I have an idea. Let's walk in front of this store holding hands, then you fall." I started to interrupt him but he shushed me. "Then when I go to help you up, pull me down next to you. Then I'll kiss you."

"But Sirius might not even see it."

"Oh I think he will. He always notices you, you can't see it but I can." The thought made my heart lift a little. I couldn't help but wonder if Sirius truly had moved on since last Monday, but if what Regulus said is true then he clearly hadn't.

We began the plan and everything was going perfectly. Then came the kiss. We locked eyes for a moment before he kissed me and he smiled. I smiled back and he kissed me. It didn't feel like when Sirius kissed me but Regulus was a great kisser. I could tell in just the few seconds that we'd kissed, and I wondered if it was a trait in the Black family.

Just when Regulus and I had started to stand, Sirius came out of Madam Puddifoot's with Courtney close behind. He was angrily clutching his wand and he was glaring at Regulus.

"Don't you two make a lovely couple," Sirius sneered.

"Thanks," Regulus called. He stood up and offered me his hand, to help me stand. I took it and stood up quickly, refusing to look at Sirius.

"Sam I know you're angry with me," Sirius began, "but please don't date him in spite of me. He's dangerous."

I felt heat rushing to my cheeks and I clenched my fists angrily. I looked up at him and gave him the nastiest glare I could muster. "How dare you," I started, "I can't believe that you, of all people, are going to pretend like you care. If the past proves one thing, it's that you don't. You don't care about me or anyone else besides yourself. So please, keep your concern to yourself."

"Sam-"

"And furthermore," I continued, "You've already hurt me far more than you know. No matter how dangerous Regulus may or may not be, he's better for me than you. You're the dangerous one. You're the only one who's hurt me." With that I turned and began to walk away, Regulus close behind.

"You better not hurt her Regulus," Sirius yelled from behind us.

"Like you did?" Regulus asked. He turned around to look at Sirius and I did too. The look on Sirius's face made a wave of pity flash over me. He looked hurt.

"I didn't mean to!" Sirius called angrily.

"So?" said Regulus, "In case you've forgotten, you only dated Sam to try and get James to be your friend again. You only used her to prove yourself to James. It's your fault Sam is with me right now instead of you. She's too good for you anyways."

Before I could do anything, Sirius muttered a curse and shot it at Regulus. Regulus deflected it and shot one back at Sirius. In only a few minutes it soon turned into an all out battle and I was frozen in shock. Students stopped whatever they were doing and began to watch the fight.

"Guys stop!" I shouted and I touched Regulus's shoulder. "Someone might get hurt."

"I don't care!" Regulus shouted and all of a sudden I was flying through the air and I landed roughly ten yards away. I tried to sit up but my head was spinning. I had never seen Regulus so angry and it scared me.

"You'll pay for that!" Sirius shouted at Regulus and he seemed to get even more vicious.

I was finally able to stand and I began to run to Sirius and Regulus. Before I got there, I saw a dark red beam shoot out of Regulus's wand. Sirius failed to block the spell and it hit him directly in his stomach. He fell over clutching where the spell had hit him. I ran quickly over to him and to my horror, I saw blood gushing from his stomach. I started screaming for someone to get a teacher.

I stroked Sirius's cheek gently and tried to comfort him. I turned to Regulus and glared at him. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"Don't be so dramatic Sam, he'll be fine," said Regulus.

I ignored Regulus and began to use a healing charm I knew on Sirius. It slowed the bleeding but wasn't strong enough to totally stop it. I grabbed Sirius's hand and held it, which is the only thing I could do. After what seemed like an eternity, I saw a group of teachers running down the path leading to Hogsmeade.

I looked at Sirius and he was smiling at me.

I looked at him. "What?"

"You're holding my hand."

"So? You're dying, of course I'm holding your hand."

"Well I'm glad I'm dying. For awhile I was worried you'd never hold my hand again. I would have tried to die sooner if I would have known you'd hold my hand."

I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. "You've lost a lot of blood."

He smiled and I squeezed his hand. Then I noticed that the teachers had arrived. I moved out of the way and the teachers hurried to his side. McGonagall and Slughorn performed a few spells and then they levitated him and began to take him back to the school. I followed closely behind. Remus and James came running up from behind me and they looked at Sirius, horrified. I explained what had happened to him as we headed up to the castle.

 _This is all my fault_ , I thought to myself. I tried to deny the thought as soon as it came but I couldn't. I should never have gone to Regulus for revenge. I took advantage of Regulus's and Sirius's hatred for each other and I should have known something like this could happen. Now I could only hope that he'd be ok. The logical part of my brain knew he would be but that didn't stop me from worrying.

* * *

When we reached the the hospital wing, the Matron insisted that everyone stay outside until she said otherwise. The teachers left, insisting they must deal with Regulus. That left James, Lupin, and I waiting outside the hospital wing. After what felt like hours, the Matron came out and told us we could go in. We all scrambled into the room and Sirius looked up, smiling. For a few seconds he locked eyes with me and his smile widened even more.

"Sam," He said, "I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Of course I would," I said sheepishly. He patted the side of his bed and motioned for me to come over. I hesitantly walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. He reached out his hand and I took it. His hand was warm and soft and even after all the times I'd held it, it still sent tingles down my spine.

"Sirius?" James said, "Were you going to say hi to your other friends or keep flirting with Sam? We waited for hours, worried sick about you."

"Get over here!" Sirius shouted at them. They walked over shaking their heads and began to ask Sirius questions about the fight. Sam spoke up a few times but she ignored most of their conversation. She could only think about how lucky they all were that the spell Regulus had cast hit his stomach. If it had gone only a few inches further up to his chest...Sam shuddered at the thought. Eventually Remus and James left, with promises to come back later. Sirius turned to look at her and he swallowed nervously. There was an uneasy silence between them, so many things needed to be said. But neither of us said anything so I decided to speak.

I cleared my throat before I began a long explanation of how Regulus and I had intended to make Sirius jealous and how our whole relationship was fake.

"I had no idea how badly things would turn out," I said apologetically, "I'm just really sorry."

" _I'm_ sorry," Sirius said, "Sam you have no reason to be sorry. I lost my temper and I ended up getting hurt. You had no way of knowing how everything would unfold. There's no point in worrying over the past, we should put it behind us. You like me, I like you. That's all that matters. So...do you want to go on a date with me next Friday?"

I froze and my face heated up. A date? I may have still liked Sirius but was I really going to give him another chance to break my heart? Then his words came back to me _'I like you, you like me. That's all that matters."_ That _is_ all that matters, I suddenly realized. Why should I deny myself the one person that'd make me happiest. It didn't matter if he broke my heart, at least I could enjoy the time we spent together. I didn't want to live with the regret of not giving him a chance and wondering what could have been.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you," I said. I smiled and Sirius smiled back. Before I realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me next to him. I rested my head against his chest and he kept his arm wrapped around my waist.

We stayed like that for hours, in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting so long for this update! I've been dealing with an injury and all you athletes know how serious they can be. Next chapter will be the last! Thanks for everyone who stuck with this story. 3**


End file.
